Online content storage is becoming more popular. People frequently store, access, or otherwise interact with content stored at online content management systems. Documents, pictures, music, videos, directories, folders, and other types of content items can be stored at online content management systems to be accessed by users of the online content management systems. In some cases, a content item can be shared by one user with another user(s) via an online content management system.
For example, a first entity can store a collection(s) of content items (e.g., a directory(ies), a document(s) within a directory(ies), a photo album, a media playlist, etc.) at its account with an online content management system. In other words, the first entity can be the “owner” of the collection(s) of content items. In one example, the first entity (i.e., owner) can decide to share a directory including documents with one or more other entities (also known as “recipients”) via the online content management system. If the first entity modifies (or deletes) the documents being shared with the one or more other entities, then the other entities will have access to the modified documents. Similarly, the other entities can also modify (or delete) the documents that are being shared with them, such that the modification (or deletion) of the documents would be perceivable to the first entity or owner, who initially shared the documents.
In some cases, a recipient may accidentally modify or delete shared content (e.g., documents, directories, collections of content items, etc.) of the owner, which can result in negative effects for the owner. In some cases, the owner may want to share content with another recipient(s), but the owner may be hesitant to do so in fear of the shared content being modified or deleted without the owner's permission. These and other concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with sharing content via online content management systems.